A Trip to Skylandia/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to a forest of trees and tilt up, framing an overview of Tarrytown Airport during the day, and zoom in slowly.) Narrator: It was a bright, warm summer morning in Tarrytown. (Dissolve to the sky; Snuffy somersaults into view, skywriting smoke pouring out behind him.) Snuffy: Wheeeeee!!! Narrator: And Snuffy was making a brand-new sky drawing. Snuffy: Can you guess what it is yet, Jay Jay? (He swoops off; cut to an overview of Jay Jay, head raised.) Jay Jay: Uh...nope! Beats me, Snuffy! (Cut to just behind him; in the distance is a skydrawn picture of a castle sitting on a cloud.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) Now, do you see what it is? Jay Jay: It looks like some sort of castle, but what's it standing on? (Snuffy taxis up to him, having landed.) Snuffy: It's on a cloud. Jay Jay: (shaking head) Snuffy, castles don't stand on clouds. Snuffy: Jay Jay, how come you don't believe that a castle in the sky could be real? Jay Jay: Well, I guess because I've never seen one. Snuffy: But do you always have to see something first to believe in it? Jay Jay: Well, I...gosh, I'm not sure. You know, I never really thought about it. (The loudspeaker beeps.) Brenda: (over speaker) Your attention, please. I need Jay Jay to go to Green Town to pick up some supplies. Thank you. Jay Jay: Whoops! I-I gotta run, Snuffy. See ya later! (He zooms off.) Snuffy: Bye! (Ground level; the camera rotating slowly as Jay Jay speeds across the runway and lifts off into the sky.) Narrator: Jay Jay took off, not sure he could believe in sky castles without actually seeing one. (Cut to a stretch of sky; Jay Jay flies into view, panting hardly as we hear wind building up while he begins to swerve.) Jay Jay: Uh-oh...th-the wind's getting stronger, I... (grunts) I can...barely keep...steady. (As he continues to keep up, a small tornado of wind begins to spin below him, causing him to swerve more as a result. As the narrator continues, the tornado starts to grow and surround him.) Narrator: And as it got worst, Jay Jay realized this wasn't just a simple gale—Jay Jay was caught in... Jay Jay: A WIND SPOUT!! OHHHH NOOOOOOOO!!! (As he screams, the camera widens to frame the wind spout—seen here as a tornado surrounded by a vortex of swirling wind. As Jay Jay spins around in it uncontrollably, the sky around it darkens and a bolt of lightning strikes it, while the wind swirls take on a spectrum of separate faded colors. In addition, small sparkles of light begin spiraling out of the tornado.) Narrator: Yes. It was a wind spout—a small tornado. It spun him around and around until he was dizzy. (Cut to Jay Jay, spinning rapidly.) Jay Jay: Whoa...whoa!!! (He spins around so much that his whole face fills the screen in close-up as the view vibrates for a moment, his eyes squeezing shut tightly.) Narrator: He closed his eyes... (They flicker open again; now Jay Jay begins to back up slowly, framing all of him. The wind spout is gone, and he is now flying in a sky of a purple/orange hue, and various stars twinkle around. In addition, there are no clouds. Jay Jay stares on, face full of wonder as if to say "Where the heck am I?") Narrator: And when he opened them again, he found that he'd been flung higher than he'd ever been before. Jay Jay: Wow! The clouds are gone! There are only stars! Narrator: There, high in the sky, he saw something even more incredible. (The jaw drops wide open at the site of something, producing a gasp; cut to just behind him. In the distance is a Russian-styled castle standing on a cloud. The amazed jet plane continues forth until he lands on the cloud, eyeing this usual display.) Narrator: It was a huge, floating island in the sky, with a castle on it. It was just like Snuffy's sky castle. Jay Jay: What is this place? (Loud whooshing is heard.) Big Jake's voice: Halt! (The voice carries a heavy French-Welsh accent; cut to a long shot as two figures fly into view. These are dead ringers for Big Jake and Savannah, but are styled differently.) BJ Lookalike: Don't move! (They land; cut to a close-up of Jay Jay, still baffled.) Jay Jay: Big Jake? Savannah? What are you two doing here? (Close-up of the two; the BJ lookalike is painted dark green, with two strips of his usual grey livery on his wings. He wears a white pawn hat with a gold tassel training from it, and has darker eyebrows and a mustache. The SV lookalike has the same paintwork as her normal counterpart, but her wing tips/wheel legs are purple, with blue accents on her front hangings, and sports a golden duchess hat on her roof, with a small red diamond jewel over her forehead. Her makeup is heavier than the real Savannah's.) BJ Lookalike: My name isn't Big Jake, it's Big Jocko. I'm the palace guard. SV Lookalike: And mine isn't Savannah, It's Duchess Susanna. (Her voice has a posh, English accent; close-up on Big Jocko.) Big Jocko: Please don't stand so close the the edge of the cloud. (Jay Jay taxis around.) You know how dangerous that can be. Jay Jay: Oh, What's so dangerous about it? Susanna: Why, you could fall over and plunge down into the never-ending sky. (pauses) My goodness, who are you, my sweet? We've never seen you before. Jay Jay: Well, sure you have, Savann—Uh-uh...I mean...Duchess Susanna. My name's Jay Jay. Big Jocko: Well, Jay Jay, step away from the edge, and we'll all rest easy. Jay Jay: (backing up) Okay. Big Jocko: (sighs) Much better. Now, where are you from? Jay Jay: I-I'm from down below. (The guard and duchess gasp at this; clearly this could mean they are against something what he said.) Big Jocko: That's impossible! Susanna: Everybody knows there's nothing down there except endless...nothing. Jay Jay: Uh-huh. Tarrytown Airport's down there, and all my friends. Two of them look a lot like you two. (To which Big Jocko shakes his head in disbelief, accompanied by an exasperated sigh.) Big Jocko: Dear me... (to Susanna) I feel that the little plane is delirious with fever. Susanna: (sighs) Poor child. We'd better take him to the prince. Jay Jay: Say, w-where am I, anyway? Susanna: You're in Skylandia. Big Jocko: You must tell our prince your tale. He's the ruler of Skylandia. Jay Jay: I'd love to. Susanna: (from o.s.) Good, then. (Overview of the area.) Follow me. (Both lookalikes lead him to the castle; from here, dissolve to the throne room as they lead him there. A small rug stands on the marble floor, on top of it is a red carpet that stretches up to a dais on the far end. A Snuffy lookalike stands on the top of the dais tall and proud; between him are lookalikes of Old Oscar, Herky and Tracy. The former two stand on the left, the latter on the right; the second is hovering. Jay Jay approaches the dais front and center, with Big Jocko and Susanna behind him on either side.) Narrator: When Jay Jay went inside, he discovered that all the subjects of this kingdom looked like his friends down below. (Close-up of the OO lookalike; he is painted blackish-olive with black/white stripes on his dowels/wheel legs. His landing gear and radio horn is are, and the stars on his wheels are black with yellow stars. His propellor is white, with the "mustache" and center painted gold; He faces forward and dips his head slowly.) Narrator: There was Count Winger, who looked like Old Oscar. (Cut to the HE lookalike; his paintwork has a blue checkerboard pattern painted over it, with two white strips on the tail, each with red diamonds; the rotar on it entirely white with a red nail. His skids are red, and his hoverblades are yellow with red/white stripes, with a small jester's hat below. The only regular item of use is his tail rotor; he turns slowly around, revealing he has clown's makeup as he voices a goofy laughter.) Narrator: And Perky, the court jester, who looked like Herky. (Cut to the TR lookalike. She wears a small, dark red beret with a gold diamond pattern that stretches across and a pale pink top. Her light violet coat is several shades darker than her home counterpart, and is metallic; the outlines of her jets and wheel covers are golden. She has just a bit of makeup on her face; she aims a warm glance toward the camera.) Narrator: There was even Lady Stacy, who looked like Tracy. But everybody's eyes were on their ruler— (Cut to the SN lookalike on the end of this. He wears a gold crown with multicolored jewels, and has golden wing tips. His propeller, hubcaps and wheel leg strips are also golden; he looks at the camera briefly.) Narrator: —Prince Duffy, who looked like Snuffy. Jay Jay told his story. Jay Jay: ...And that's how I got here, your highness. (On the start of the next line, cut to Duffy; his voice is the same as Snuffy's, but with a posh, English accent similar to Susanna's.) Duffy: I like you, Jay Jay. What an imagination you have. So you say you're from down below? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Yes. (Back to him.) And where I'm from, you're all up in the air. Duffy: Oh, my dear chap. (All but Perky and Big Jocko shake their heads slowly.) Do you really believe that? Jay Jay: Of course! Duffy: Then my palace guard is right—you're suffering from up-in-the-air sickness. Everybody knows there's nothing under the clouds below us. Jay Jay: But how can they know that? Duffy: Because no one's ever seen anything below us. And if we haven't seen it, we cannot believe anything's there. Jay Jay: But you've gotta believe me, your highness! Fly down with me, and I'll show you. (His statement gives him nothing but a round of disapproving and annoyed words from the subjects; cut to Winger alongside. His voice is a bit lower than his home counterpart, with a Welsh accent.) Winger: And fall into the nothingness forever?! Not a chance! (Perky giggles o.s.; cut to him. His voice is several steps higher than his home self.) Perky: We'd fall for-r-rever-r-r and for-r-rever-r-r and ev— (giggles more; barrel rolls) —we'd fall even longer-r-r! (He giggles even more; back to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Well, um...how about if I fly home and bring back proof? (More disapproval from the subjects; cut to Stacy, her voice is the same as Tracy's, but a step higher and the same English accent as Duffy's.) Stacy: You would like us to let you leave here, and fall forever and ever? (gasps) Prince Duffy, don't let him! Duffy: As you wish, my lady. (to Jay Jay) My dear Jay Jay, you must rest here until you are well and accept the fact that there's nothing down below us—nothing. Big Jocko! (His perspective of the other three; he continues o.s.) Please escort him to the Cloud Chamber! Big Jocko: (bowing) Yes, my liege. Jay Jay: Wait, wait! Let me tell you what it's like down there, that'll convince you. Quiet, majestic piano/string melody with backing windchimes/hi hat cymbal accents, slow 4 (C major) Woodwinds sneak in on third bar Jay Jay: Tarrytown. (taxiing away) Just look around, use your imagination. There are other places in the world besides your tiny nation. Acoustic guitar in, harp on third and sixth bars (A small bubble appears in the sky before him, displaying various panoramic images of the following moments, one dissolve to the next: Jay Jay and Snuffy flying over Smiling Meadow in "The Singing Meadow"...Jay Jay and Big Jake looking at Lightning Bug Lake in "Spending Time With Big Jake"...a stretch of Tippy Toppy Peak in the distance...Herky and Snuffy using the ski jump at Frosty Pines in "The New Plane"...Jay Jay somersaulting over a river and following Big Jake in race against it in the second said episode...and finally an overview of Tarrytown.) Jay Jay: A meadow that can smile, a magic lake that glows Mountains rising through the clouds bright with sparkling snow A canyon that talks back to you, returning any sound (As the last image is shown, he turns around and taxis slowly forward until his face fills the screen.) If you saw, you'd see there'll never be a place like Tarrytown Acoustic guitar out, same instrument style as intro (He taxis slowly back to the throne, Big Jocko and Susanna stare on as he stops between them. The bubble has vanished.) Acoustic guitar in; intensity builds, but decreases slightly during next verse (He turns to Big Jocko and Susanna in turn.) Jay Jay: You think seeing is believing, but your feelings are a clue (Cut to Winger and Stacy in turn, both each beginning to have a change of heart.) If you count on what your feeling, it may turn out to be true (Close-up of Jay Jay, Big Jocko having thoughts behind him; cut to Duffy as he listens intentionally.) Just trust the one who tells you, and check it with your heart (Another cut brings us to Perky, also having thoughts of belief.) That's when you're seeing really starts Woodwinds out, tempo slows greatly (Back to Jay Jay, a convinced Big Jocko still thinking next to him; Duffy begins to feel convinced as well.) Jay Jay: Yes, that's when you're seeing really starts Song ends Duffy: (sighing passionately) It sounds wonderful. Jay Jay: (from o.s.) So... (Back to him.) You believe me, right? Snuffy: (sighs) If only it were... (stutters; suddenly serious) No, I am the prince, and I must not be swept away by dreams! (His perspective of the other three; he continues o.s.) Big Jocko! (Big Jocko's propellers spin.) Escort him away! And make sure he's well fed and very comfortable. (The guard does as told; Jay Jay stares on, bewildered at none of these subjects have listened to an outsider like him.) Narrator: So, poor Jay Jay was led out of the throne room. Big Jocko: Jay Jay, please don't get the wrong idea. Everybody at Skylandia's very friendly, but we all know there isn't anything below us but eh...clouds. (To which the jet plane shakes his head in disbelief and exits, the guard following behind. From here, dissolve to another room in the castle. Jay Jay paces back and fourth on a black and red checkered rug in the middle of the room; zoom in slowly on him.) Narrator: Now Jay Jay knew what it was like to be around those who didn't believe anything unless they saw it first. They live well, but they just didn't understand. Or did they? Stacy: (from o.s.) Psst. Psst. Master Jay Jay? (Close-up on Jay Jay; Stacy comes from behind a pillar in the background and joins him. This shot is close enough to pick out the pictures set into the floor; a trio of swords in a circle on the red squares, three lined up spoons on the black ones. This also exposes the pink veil that trails itself from the Lady's beret.) Jay Jay: Lady Stacy? Stacy: I...I came to get you out of here. Jay Jay: You did? Why? Stacy: I didn't want to say so back there, but...I believe you! Even though I've never seen Tarrytown, you've made it sound so lovely that I have to believe it's real. Jay Jay: Oh, thanks! (The sound of a door is heard opening.) Narrator: But suddenly, they heard a noise outside. Stacy: Oh no! Someone's coming! Jay Jay; Quick, hide in that room back there. (The Lady saunters her way into a chamber behind Jay Jay; now a familiar trilling noise is heard as Perky comes hovering into the room.) Perky: Psst, psst. Psst. Jay Jay! (He approaches him.) Jay Jay: Perky? Perky: I came to get you out of her-r-re! Jay Jay: You did? Perky: (from o.s.) Sur-r-re. (Back to him.) I don't have to see Tar-r-rytown to believe it in it. (giggles) It's sounds ter-r-rific! Jay Jay: (from o.s.) It sure is. (Back to Jay Jay on the end of this; Perky responds with a giggle. We hear another door opening in the background.) Narrator: But suddenly, there was another noise outside. Perky: Uh-oh! I'll go hide in that room! Jay Jay: Uh...good idea, b-b-but... (On the end of this, cut to his perspective; the jester is already entering the room that Stacy has hid in. Inside, he runs right into her, surprised at this second believer.) Stacy: Perky? Perky: (giggles) Lady Stacy! (More giggling; cut to Jay Jay outside.) Winger: (from o.s.) Psst. (He comes into the room.) Jay Jay! Narrator: Yes. This time, it was Count Winger. (Close-up of him, explaining his belief.) And he too had come to help Jay Jay get out. But when they heard somebody else coming... (A door is heard opening for the third time.) The Count also had to hide. (And there he goes, into the same room as Stacy and Perky as he meets up with them.) Winger: Lady Stacy? Perky? Stacy, Perky: Count Winger?! (Back outside; now Big Jocko comes into the room.) Narrator: And Jay Jay got another visitor who wanted to help. Jay Jay: Big Jocko? Big Jocko: Jay Jay, I believe you! Narrator: But then, they could hear one more visitor coming. (Once again, a door is heard opening, for the fifth time in three minutes. Instantly, Big Jocko hurries into the room of the other four subjects) Narrator: And Jay Jay's newest visitor was the biggest surprise of them all. (Here comes the visitor, who is none other than Duffy as he enters the room.) Duffy: Jay Jay! Narrator: Yes, it was Prince Duffy himself. Jay Jay: Prince Duffy? Oh, what are you doing here? Duffy: Uh...I couldn't let my subjects know this, but I believe you! And I came to set you free. Jay Jay: What made you believe me? Duffy: It's a feeling, and a good prince always listens to what he feels inside. Jay Jay: Oh, alright. Thanks. (He starts to leave.) Duffy: And if you should run into any of my subjects, uh...don't let them know that their prince is such a dreamer. Jay Jay: Um...w-well...you may be a lot more like them than you think. Bye. (He makes his departure; the prince smiles a goodbye.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay left Skylandia. (Dissolve to a long shot of the castle outside; Jay Jay flies away from it.) Narrator: He flew down...down...down. (On the second half of this, dissolve to the same wind spout from before as Jay Jay spins around in it, the background darkening and the vortex becoming multicolored as sparkles begin to fly out of the tornado.) Narrator: And ran into that very wind spout again. Jay Jay: Whoa...whoa!!! (Spinning rapidly, he squeezes his eyes shut as they fill the screen in extreme close-up, the view vibrating for a moment as before.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) Jay Jay! Jay Jay, wake up! (He backs up, framing all of him as the blue-violet eyes flicker open. The background shows he is in front of a bunch of flowers, and the wind spout is gone. Jay Jay: Huh? (A wider shot shows that he landed in Smiling Meadow; Snuffy stands before him.) Jay Jay: Snuffy? Snuffy: You were asleep, what happened? Jay Jay: I hit a wind spout and I must've landed and been dreaming, but it all seemed so... (head down) Real. Snuffy: Wow, what did you dream about? Jay Jay: Snuffy...let's just say that I think I believe in your sky castle, now. And I don't even have to see it. Snuffy: Really? That's great! Jay Jay: It sure is. Now how wouldja like to fly with me to Green Town? Snuffy: Let's go! (Spinning his propeller, the skywriter follows the now believing jet plane out of the meadow, giggling happily. Dissolve to a stretch of sky as the two lower into view together and come forward.) Narrator: So that's how Jay Jay learned never to close his mind to something he couldn't see, and that you can believe in something as long as you feel it in your heart. Jay Jay: ...And so, and so, this big, beautiful castle was floating on a gigantic cloud! Snuffy: Wow! Jay Jay: Yeah, yeah, a-and can you believe there was a prince living in it who looked just like you? (They zoom off on the end of this; behind shot as they fly out of sight.) Snuffy: Like me? Jay Jay: (giggles) Yeah! Snuffy: Really?! (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts